Pulsatile growth hormone characteristics will be compared between premature intrauterine growth retarded and term infants. These every 15 x 6 hr GH samples will be analyzed by cluster and deconvolution techniques. Single samples of IGF-I, IGF-II and GH Binding Protein will also be measured.